


Silky Surprise

by duelmepharaoh (captain_indigo)



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Multi, Sextember 2019, flareshipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-10 14:40:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20853428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captain_indigo/pseuds/duelmepharaoh
Summary: Short prompt fill for the Sextember writing challenge. Yugi and Kaiba get Atem a birthday present.





	Silky Surprise

“Don’t fidget so much, I’m almost done.”

“I feel ridiculous.” Kaiba scowled into the mirror. “I already got him something for his birthday.”

“The jewelry was lovely, but you know what I think he’d like even more?”

“Hm?”

“To spend some time with you,” Yugi admonished gently, patting the last fastener and standing up. “He was downright sad about it this morning, not that he’d ever say anything.” He leaned against the sink, running his eyes appreciatively over Kaiba’s body. “You do look very good.” Shimmering blue and silver scales were scattered up Kaiba’s long legs, held there by almost invisible sheer stockings and ending in small strips of lace that attached them to a pair of blue silk panties. Yugi’s eyes lingered a moment, and the back of Kaiba’s neck went hot. He reached up to fiddle with the sheer fabric of his top, printed with a pair of dragon wings that fell across his chest.

“Of course I do,” Kaiba muttered almost absently. “I was going to come home this weekend. I’m missing a meeting.”

“I had Mokuba reschedule it for you.” Yugi barely held back a laugh when Kaiba’s mouth dropped open in shock. “Besides, you can’t tell me you’d rather be in a meeting right now.” Yugi stepped into Kaiba’s space, smoothing his hands over Kaiba’s hips with a sigh. He leaned up expectantly. Still frowning as if debating how annoyed he should be, Kaiba bent down for a kiss. It never ceased to surprise him how… proficient Yugi was with his mouth. They both jumped when Yugi’s phone buzzed on the counter.

“He’s here! I had Isono keep watch,” Yugi added, when Kaiba stared at him in confusion. “Come on.”

They had barely made it out of the bathroom when Kaiba blanched again.

“What do you expect me to do, drape myself artfully over the bed? This is silly.”

Yugi laughed.

“Please?”

“I’m going to change. If you think he’d enjoy lingerie so much, you go put some on.”

Yugi raised his eyebrows, pulling down the collar of his shirt to reveal a peek of red lace. Kaiba blinked, momentarily forgetting why exactly he was protesting.

There was a thud by the door. They both turned, and Atem stood there, open-mouthed, his bag in a heap on the floor.

“Kaiba?”

Kaiba felt worse than naked, and a flush began to creep up his pale chest.

“I told Yugi it was a ridiculous idea,” he growled, spinning back towards the bathroom.

“Wait!” Atem lunged across the room, grabbing his arm and pulling him to a stop. “You caught me off-guard, that’s all.”

“At least I got to hear you say that before I die of humiliation.”

Atem reached up, putting a finger to Kaiba’s lips.

“You look…” Atem stroked the lace up Kaiba’s thighs with a shiver, traced the line of his cock underneath the blue silk of his panties, slid both hands beneath the dragon wings to caress Kaiba’s chest. “…amazing,” Atem finished weakly. Kaiba let out the breath he’d been holding in a rush, grabbing Atem’s chin and kissing him fiercely. Atem groaned, torn between mapping Kaiba’s skin with his fingers and struggling out of his jacket.

Suddenly Kaiba broke away, staring at Yugi.

“Why are you still clothed again?”

Yugi just grinned and started unbuttoning his shirt. It looked like Atem would get his birthday present after all.


End file.
